Question: Let $x$ and $y$ be distinct real numbers such that
\[
\begin{vmatrix} 1 & 4 & 9 \\ 3 & x & y \\ 3 & y & x \end{vmatrix}
= 0.\]Find $x + y.$
Solution: Expanding the determinant, we obtain
\begin{align*}
\begin{vmatrix} 1 & 4 & 9 \\ 3 & x & y \\ 3 & y & x \end{vmatrix} &= \begin{vmatrix} x & y \\ y & x \end{vmatrix} - 4 \begin{vmatrix} 3 & y \\ 3 & x \end{vmatrix} + 9 \begin{vmatrix} 3 & x \\ 3 & y \end{vmatrix} \\
&= (x^2 - y^2) - 4(3x - 3y) + 9(3y - 3x) \\
&= x^2 - y^2 - 39x + 39y \\
&= (x - y)(x + y) - 39(x - y) \\
&= (x - y)(x + y - 39).
\end{align*}Since this is 0, either $x - y = 0$ or $x + y - 39 = 0.$  But $x$ and $y$ are distinct, so $x + y = \boxed{39}.$